This invention relates to a dispenser for pouring fluid from a container, and is particularly adapted for use with the present-day two and three liter plastic soda bottles. In such containers, the product is charged with gas under pressure and packaged, shipped and sold with an adequate seal. However problems arise when the entire contents are not used following the opening of the bottle, with the product usually going flat when the original cap is used for reclosing. Also, pouring from the large containers often results in surging or gurgling with spillage and waste of product.
However the pour dispenser of the invention is not limited to this specific application, and may be utilized with a variety of containers for a wide range of products for pouring a fluid and for resealing the container.
In the preferred embodiment illustrated, the pour dispenser of the invention is adapted for screwing onto a screw top bottle, after initial removal of the cap. However other arrangements for attaching the dispenser to the container can be utilized, and the dispenser can be made an integral part of the container if desired.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a new and improved pour dispenser for use with a container for control of pouring of fluid from the container. A further object is to provide such a dispenser incorporating built in seals which will retain pressure in the container and maintain fluid freshness when the dispenser is closed. An additional object is to provide a pour dispenser which provides for pressure release of a charged container prior to pouring and in particular, which provides a pressure release and vent passage separate from the pour passage.
It is a particular object of the invention to provide such a new and improved pour dispenser which does not require any sliding seals and which can be produced by conventional molding techniques and easily assembled without requiring separate fasteners or fastening operations.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.